Juice boxes and pouches are well known sealed drinking containers. Typically, these containers have attached thereto a plastic straw, which can be removed and used to puncture the container and drain the liquid within. Such containers are predominantly employed by children. However, the children, through various means, often allow liquid within the container to uncontrollably escape from the straw and/or container to cause a spill.
One problem associated with conventional straws employed with sealed drinking containers is that users can force liquid out of the straw by squeezing the container. Another problem is that liquid can be extracted from the container through the straw by vacuum related capillary action. Yet, another problem with conventional straw/sealed drinking container assemblies is that users can tip the container and cause the liquid to spill. Thus, there is a need for a straw and a straw/drinking container assembly that reduces or eliminates the unwanted draining of liquid from the container. Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the prior art, it does not solve these problems. Accordingly, it is to that end that the present invention is directed.